An Unexpected Encounter
by Halter
Summary: Oneshot, Karkat and Davesprite. Naked!Collared!Karkat. R&R, just a fun time. Enjoy!


**Alright I was on msparp and found an absolutely fantastic partner! Totally roleplayed davesprite and Karkat. Not gonna tell you who is who, but it is wonderful. Here it is! Her tumblr is eridanamporamcgills, check it out! We might write a fanfic together sometime! Here is our lovely rp, in all its glory!**

This is a not safe for work chat.

Humanoid!Davesprite [DS] joined chat. ~~ 1 ~~

naked!collared!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat. ~~ 2 ~~

CG: THIS ISNT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE

DS: damn..

DS: uh.

CG: WELL... UH...

CG: FUCK IT NEVER KIND

DS: did? im not even

CG: MIND*

DS: i dont

DS: wow vantas

CG: ITS EXACTLY WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE

DS: -nervous chirp-

CG: DONT JUST FUCKING WOW ME YOU STUPID BIRD. HERE I AM ALL DOLLED UP

CG: DO WHAT YOU WILL WITH ME, FUCKASS.

CG: TAKE ME, RAVISH ME, MAKE ME YOUR SLAVE

CG: HOW I LOST THIS BET I WILL NEVER KNOW

DS: uhm... -flaps wings, and walks up-

CG: -BLUSHES LIGHTLY- THOUGH...

CG: I HAVE HAD A THING FOR YOU...

CG: I DONT THINK I REALLY FUCKING MIND.

DS: well, i mean, holy hell karkat. -chirps softly-

CG: -GRINS- WHATS WRONG, BIRDBRAIN?

DS: im.. woah. dont even know where to start

DS: holy shit

CG: -SASHAYS AROUND THE ROOM- DONT WANT TO ADMIT YOU LIKE WHAT YOU SEE?

DS: i do, man oh mad do i ever -smirks-

DS: man**

CG: -STOPS AND BLUSHES DEEPLY- OH. FUCK.

DS: how about you come over here, and show me what youre madeof

CG: -TIMIDLY WALKS OVER- IM MADE OUT OF BONE, MUSCLE, AND FAT.

CG: PLEASE DONT CUT ME OPEN.

DS: i dont bite, but seriously, you want attention so bad, you gotta get me up first

CG: -LOOKS AT YOU SEDUCTIVELY AND DROPS TO KNEES- NO PROBLEM.

DS: sweet -smirks, his wings fluffing themselves-

CG: -REACHES FINGERS UP YOUR SHIRT AND GENTLY PLUCKS AT YOUR NIPPLES WHILE NUZZLING THE CROTCH OF YOUR PANTS*

CG: *-

DS: -lets out a hesitant growl, his crest puffing up-

CG: -KEEPS ONE HAND ON A NIPE AND USES THE OTHER TO SLIP THE BUTTON THROUGH-

CG: -REMOVES YOUR PANTS WITH TEETH, REACHING BACK UP TO TOY WITH YOUR NIPPLE AGAIN-

DS: -he stared, mostly emotionless, spare for the blush paintinghischeeks-

CG: -SMILES SOFTLY AND PULLS HANDS BACK, PLAYING WITH THE WAISTBAND OF YOUR BOXERS,SMIRKING UP AT YOU-

DS: welp, either youve had practice, or thisis beginners luck

CG: -GRINS- YOUR GUESS IS AS GOOD AS MINE, FEATHERASS. -QUICKLY PULLS DOWN YOUR BOXERS AND DRAGS A LICK ACROSS YOUR COCK-

DS: -he tilted his head back, chirping weakly-

CG: -SLOWLY STROKES YOUR COCK WITH ONE HAND, THEN LIFTS IT AND DRAWS ABOTHER LONG LICK FROM YOUR ROOT TO THE CROWN-

CG: *ANOTHER

DS: -his breath was shallow, his member throbbing. there wasnt much he could do. but damn it felt good-

CG: -SMILES AND REACHES DOWN TO CUP YOUR BALLS- ENJOYING YOURSELF? -PUTS LIPS ON THE TIP, LICKING THE SLIT-

DS: well yeah, you are enjoying this as much as me -his crest puffed up, his wings shivering-

CG: -LAUGHS LOWLY- WELL I GUESS I AM... -HESITATES THEN GRINS EVILLY- MASTER~ -PLUNGES MOUTH DOWN YOUR COCK, IMMEDIATELY DEEEPTHROATING IT-

DS: -hisses, his back arching-

CG: -KNEADS YOUR SAC GENTLY AND HUMMS, VIBRATING YOUR LENGTH, THEN BEGINS BOBBING UP AND DOWN ON IT-

DS: -he openly moaned, his wings spread, holding the position-

CG: -LAUGHS AROUND YOU, MOVING FASTER, THEN PULLS OFF WITH A POP- HMM I THINK YOURE UP NOW, FUCKASS.

DS: damn...

CG: -LEANS BACK AND LICKS FINGER, USES OTHER HAND TO LIFT HIS JUNK, PRESSING THE WET FINGER TO THE TIGHT RIM OF MUSCLES THERE-

DS: -pauses, very shocked for a moment-

CG: -SLIDES IT IN SOFTLY AND STARTS MOANING,ROLLING THE FINGER INSIDE- NNNGH...

DS: this is a hella lovely sight

CG: -SMIRKS AND SLIDES ANOTHER IN- MMMHM... WOULDNT YOU RATHER BE INSIDE ME, YOH WINGED ASSHOLE?

DS: prepare yourself all nice and stretched for me

CG: -GRINS AND CONTINUES FINGERING, GRUNTING AND ROLLING HIPS AGAINST HAND- HURNG~ -GRUNTS AND SLIDES ANOTHER FINGER IN, MOVING FASTER-

DS: -he raised an eyebrow. that was hella hot-

CG: -MAKES MORE LOW NOISES, THEN GASPS AS A FINGER BRUSHES HIS PROSTATE AND HE FLUSHES BRIGHT RED, BACK ARCHING-

DS: -chuckles, pushing karkat down-

CG: -SLOWLY REMOVES FINGERS, BRINGING THEM TO HIS OWN LIPS AND LICKING THEM SOFTLY- FUCK ME, BIRDBRAIN.

DS: brisk, what if i dont want to hmm? -he smirked and spread karkats legs-

CG: -GROANS- THEN YOUR A FUCKING IDIOT. -WRAPS LEGS AROUND YOUR WAIST-

DS: -strokes himself, presskng into karkat- well, i sure am fucking one

CG: -BITES LIP TO HOLD BACK A MOAN- NNN FUCK YOU~ -RELAXES A BIT TO GIVE YOU BETTER ACCESS-

DS: -he spread his wings, appearing much, much larger than karkat- other way around karkles -he slowly started to thrust into karkat-

CG: -GASPS AND GROANS, A SQUEAKY YET SEXY SOUND- I CAN ACCEPT THAT. -ARCHES BACL- HARDER, FEATHERS.

DS: -he chuckled, moving faster. he plunged deeoer into karkat with every thrust, sliding agajnst his prostate-

CG: -TRILLS LOUDLY, GASPING AND WHIMPERING, ENJOYING THE STIMULATION, CLUTCHING YOUR BODY TIGHTLY-

DS: -flaps his wings, the pleasure building up. he eventually was ramming hard and fsst into karkat, slamming his prostate-

CG: -SHRIEKS- IM GONNA~ -REACHES UP AND GRASPS YOUR BACK, CRASHING YOUR LIPS AGAINST HIS OWN AS HE CLIMAXES, CLENCHING AROUND YOU TIGHTLY AND RELEASING ACROSS THEIR CHESTS IN HOT JETS-

DS: -he releases short after, his chest heaving and his shades still perched high on his nose-

CG: -GASPS AND PANTS, FALLING BACK AND GROANING- DAMN. THAT TURNED OUT BETTER THAN EXPECTED.

DS: dont question a bird, we ccan surprise the fuck out of you -chirps with a sigh-

CG: -LAUGHS A BIT, STILL BREATHING HARD- WHEN I LOST THE BET WITH SOLLUX, AND I HAD TO GO TO MY FLUSHCRUSH LIKE THIS, I THOUGHT YOU WOULD TURN ME AWAY.

DS: i almost did.

CG: -SCOFFS- NOW WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?

CG: IM FUCKING ADORABLE LIKE THIS

DS: not adorable

DS: drop dead fuckkng sexy

DS: scratch that

DS: adorabloodthirsty -kisses him heatedly-

CG: *RETURNS THE KISS DEEPLY THEN PULLS BACK A BIT- HAHAHA WELL THEN. THANK YOU, BIRDBRAIN!

CG: YOURE NOBTOO BAD YOURSELF.

CG: NOT TOO*

DS: i would hope so -chuckles-

CG: -SMILES WITH A BLUSH- BUT SERIOUSLY, WHY DID YOU ALMOST TURN ME AWAY? -POUTS UP AT YOU-

DS: i did not know hpw to handle a naked you

DS: how**

CG: I GUESS I WOULDNT EITHER. WASNT EXPECTING THIS SHIT WERE YOU?

DS: nope

DS: not at all

DS: na

DS: nope

DS: this was a complete surprise, that i fucking loved

CG: -SMIRKS- WELL, IM A SURPRISING PERSON. BESIDES, NO ONE KNOWS HOW TO HANDLE ME NORMALLY, LET ALONE NAKED.

CG: GLAD YOU ENJOYED YOURSELF.

DS: i hope you enjoyed yourself as much as i did

CG: OF COURSE I DID. THAT WAS THE FUCKING SHIT. RADICALLY SPECTACULAR. BEYOND MY HIGHEST HOPES AND FANTASIES.

CG: THE BOMB.

CG: THE FO SHIZZLE.

CG: THAT DIZZLE DROVE ME UP THE WALL.

CG: LIKE, DAYUM.

DS: dont ever try to talk like that again or ill cut off your dick

CG: ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT. JUST KNOW THAT SHIT WAS AMAZING.

DS: so amazing if you did it again id have to shove my katana up your ass

CG: -EYES GO WIDE- UH... WHY.

DS: cause it was actually fucking terrible

CG: -TEARS GATHER IN THE CORNERS OF HIS EYES- WAIT... WHAT?

CG: I THOUGHT...

DS: calm down -nuzzles him- you just arent supposed to do thst

DS: that*

DS: youre supposed to curse like a well eeducated sailor

CG: -ROLLS EYES- JUST CAUSE IM LIKE THAT NORMALLY DOESNT MEAN I DO THAT IN THE SACK.

DS: youre a dweeb

CG: I JUST FUCKING FUCKED A STUPID ASS BIRDS MOTHERFUCKING BRAINS OUT AND YOUR COMPLAINING YOUR FINELY FEATHERED IRONIS ASS OFF THAT I DIDNT SWEAR WHEN I CAME WITH YOUR FUCKING BIRDCOCK IN MY ASS?

CG: FUCKASS.

DS: oh wow

DS: so many fucks

DS: and variations of it

CG: I APOLOGIZE IF I COULDNT THINK STRAIGHT, YOU FUCKING PIGFUCKER. AFTER THAT I SIGNIFICANTLY LACK THE MENTAL CAPACITY TO HANDLE MORE THAN FUCK.

CG: CONSIDERING I JUST RECEIVED AM ASSFUL OF IT

CG: *AN

DS: wow

DS: graphic

CG: IM A LITTLE WORN OUT FROM THE FUCKFEST THAT JUST PRESENTED ITSELF TO MY TIGHT VIRGIN FUCKHOLE SO EXCUSE ME.

CG: OOPS.

CG: FUCK.

CG: YOU WERENT SUPPOSED TO FUCKING KNOW THAY.

CG: *THAT

CG: ):B LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO, FEATHERFUCKER.

DS: oh wow

CG: I... UH...

CG: -HIDES FACE IN YOUR CHEST WITH A FURIOUS BLUSH-

DS: youre a virgin.. or was

CG: -NODS SOFTLY- YEAH. YEAH I WAS. NOW YOU KNOW, YOU FUCKING BIRD. ANGRY LITTLE KARKAT HAD NEVER BEEN FUCKED BEFORE. TOO LOUD FOR ANYONE TO GIVE A SHIT ABOUT.

CG: HE CAN ONLY YELL. CLAIM TO BE A LEADER AND ACTUALLY BE A BUMBLING FOOL.

DS: calm satan

CG: SWEARS ALL THE TIME. MAYBE HE ACTUALLY HAS EMOTIONS? WHAT A FUCKING CONCEPT.

DS: i think youre hella sweet.

DS: and dude, you can be pissy

CG: WELL IM SORRY. IM SORRY I SUCK AT EMOTIONS AND SHIT.

DS: but youre probably the most emotional and expressive people i know

CG: YEAH. YELLING AT EVERYONE. CAUSE ONE EMOTION ALL THW TIME IS /COMPLETELY/ EXPRESSIVE.

CG: *THE

CG: ANGER.

DS: very

CG: ITS JUST MONOTONE. JUST A LOUDER MONOTONE THAN EVERYONE IS USED TO.

DS: well, i hear a symphony -nuzzles him-

CG: -TEARS HAVE BEEN LEAKING FROM HIS EYES- I DOUBT IT. NO ONE DOES. NO ONE REALLY KNOWS.

DS: karkat, im an idiot, but im not ignorant

CG: YEAH. I KNOW.

CG: ITS JUST SO FUCKING HARD, YOU KNOW?

DS: so dont think i dont know

DS: cause man do i ever

CG: -SIGHS- NOT BEING SEEN FOR YOU...

CG: OF COURSE YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT WAS I THINKING?

DS: -kisses him affectionately- yep

CG: YOU LIVE IN ALPHA DAVES SHADOW... -LOOKS UP, TEARS DRYING- JUST KNOW, HES A COMPLETE DOUCHEWIPE. YOURE NOT.

CG: HE CAN GO SUCK A FAT ONE.

DS: gross

CG: YOURE YOU, NOT HIM. I WOULDNT HAVE IT ANY OTHER WAY.

CG: -KISSES YOUR CHEEK-

DS: yeah, alpha dave sorta sucks

CG: -GRINS- YEAH HE IS. HE WOULD NEVER MAKE A SACRIFICE OF BECOMING PART OF AN OFFSHOOT TIMELINE TO SAVE HIS BEST FRIEND. YOU HAVE A HEART. HES JUST... AGH. FRUSTRATING.

CG: NOT SORTA SUCKS. HE SUCKS ASS. BIG TIME. ALL HE DOES IS BLABBER ON.

CG: THE MAYOR DESERVES SOMEONE WAY BETTER THAN HIM

DS: like you are? -chuckles and kisses him deeply-

CG: -BLUSHES HEAVILY AND SIGHS INTO THE KISS- MMM... -PULLS BACK- ALRIGHT ARE YOU JUST FUCKING WITH ME OR IS THIS A LEGIT ADVANCE?

CG: LIKE, ARE YOU FLUSHED FOR ME.

DS: legit, very fucking legit. waxing some serious crimson

CG: OR ARE YOU JUST DOING THIS WHOLE THING CAUSE YOU TOOK MY VIRGINITY?

DS: nope

CG: WAIT... YOU SERIOUSLY...

DS: flushed from the start, and i just keep falling deeper and deeper

CG: I MEAN, CONCUSCIPENT? RED? FLUSHED QUADRANT? -TRYING TO WRAP MIND AROUND IT- YOU... ACTUALLY... -SOBS AND THROWS ARMS AROUND YOU-

DS: -he rubbed the males back-

CG: -CLUTCHES YOU TO HIS BODY, WRACKED WITH SOBS- NO ONE HAS EVER...

DS: well someone has, so just stay.. -he shushed the male, kissing the top of his head-

CG: IM A MUTANT, YKNOW? -HICCUP- NO ONE WANTS A MUTANT. -SNIFFLE- IM LUCKY I WASNT CULLED, LET ALONE EVER ACTUALLY... FILL A QUADRANT.

CG: -SLOWLY CALMS AND LOOKS AT YOU WITH BIG DOE EYES-

CG: BE MY MATESPRIT?

DS: hell yeah, i dont care if youre a mutant, im a sprite, we dont exactly get all the love

CG: -GRINS WIDELY AND KISSES YOU PASSIONATELY- WE CAM LOVE EACH OTHER THOUGH!

CG: *CAN

CG: NEVER HAVE TO BE ALONE FROM NOW ON...

CG: NEITHER OF US.

DS: nope, not at all. never

DS: i could have all the money in the world karkat, but the one thing i would want, would be you.

CG: -SMIRKS WIDELY- YOURE A FUCKING BIRDBRAIN, YOU KNOW THAT?

CG: I CANT GIVE YOU SHIT, EXCEPT MY HEART.

CG: PLUS, THAT WAS WAY FUCKING SAPPY.

CG: I CANT EVEN COMPARE, AND IM THE ONE WHO WATCHES ROMCOMS.

DS: -he peeps sheepishly, hugging the male-

CG: -EMBRACES YOU TIGHTLY- I LOVE YOU, YOU DAMN PRICK.

DS: im not the prick

DS: alpha dave is

CG: -GRINS AND LIFTS HIPS- BUT YOU SURE DO HAVE A HELL OF A BIG ONE -WINKS-

DS: bigger than the average bird -snickers-

CG: -SNORTS-

CG: YEAH THATS TRUE

CG: NOT HARD TO DO THOUGH.

CG: BIGGER THAN THE AVERAGE TROLL, THATS FOR FUCKING SURE.

DS: mind if you become my pinkey toe? so i can bang you on every piece of furnitue in the house?

DS: furniture**

CG: -CHUCKLES LOUDLY- ID RATHER BE YOUR HOMEWORK... YOU CAN DO ME ALL NIGHT LONG. -ROLLS THEM OVER AND STRADDLES YOUR WAIST- ROUND TWO?

DS: hell yes

CG: -KISSES YOU SOFTLY-

CG: -ROLLS HIPS BACK SO OUR SHAFTS ARE PRESSING TOGETHER-

DS: -moans, his breath uneven-

CG: -GRINDS HIPS TO YOURS GENTLY, KISSING YOU AND REACHING DOWN TO STROKE BOTH OF US-

DS: -he hissed, his brows furrowing-

CG: -GRINS AND ROLLS HIPS FASTER, STROKING HARD-

DS: o-oh fuck..

CG: -GRINS THEN PULLS HIPS UP, SUSPENDING HIMSELF OVER YOU NO SKIN CONTACT BEING MADE-

DS: damnit karkat

CG: -LEANS BACK AND LINES YOU UP, THEN SLIDES ONTO YOU WITH A LOW MOAN-

DS: -he chirped, his gut tense-

CG: -SLOWLY LOFTS HIPS AMD DROPS BACK DOWN, MOANING LOUDER- DS~

DS: mmm karkat~ -puts his hands on karkats hips-

CG: -ROLLS FASTER, ALMOST PULLING OFF COMPLETELY THEN LANDING ALL THE WAY ONTO YOUR BASE- NNNGH

DS: -a line of curses left his mouth-

CG: -SMILES AND KISSES YOU- THOUGHT THAT WAS MY JOB, LOVE. I THOUGHT I WAS SUPPOSED TO TALK DIRTY WHILE YOU -BOUNCE- TOLD ME -BOUNCE- HOW BEAUTIFUL I AM. NOT ME -ROLLS HIPS- TELLING YOU THAT -UP, DOWN- YOU ARE WONDERFUL AND PERFECT

DS: fuck karkat, sure you didnt have practice?

CG: -GRINS- I WAS CURIOUS WHEN ALPHA DAVE SENT ME A LINK TO THIS SHIT YOU HUMANS CALL PORN. -BITES BACK A WHINE AS HE MANEUVERS TO A POSITION THAT HE CAN SPEED UP- I LEARNED A LOT

DS: oh wow~

CG: -GROANS AND STARTS CLENCHING AND UNCLENCHING THE MUSCLES IN HIS ANUS- NNNGH MY DAVESPRITE... MY ONE... MY ONLY... MINE

DS: -moans loudly, his hands gripping the sheets-

CG: *MOVES FASTER, TRILLING LOUDLY, AMD LEANS DOWN TO NIBBLE YOUR NECK- SHIT~

DS: fuck karkat-mm -gasps lowly-

CG: -GROANS AND BITES A LITTLE HARDER, ROLLING AND SLAMMING DOWN ONTO YOU, AT THE RIGHT ANGLE TO HIT HIS PROSTATE- OH... -LEANS DOWN TO STROKE YOU AS YOU SLIDE IN AND OUT-

DS: -pants, his eyes clenching shut-

CG: -ROLLS AS FAST AS POSSIBLE, THEN LEANS UP TO CARRESS YOUR FACE AND KISS YOU OH SO TENDERLY-

DS: -kisses bqck just as tenderly, his heart pounding-

CG: -GROANS AND SLIDES TONGUE IN YOUR MOUTH, FEELING THE HEAT POOL IN HIS STOMACH- FUCK, LOVE, IM CLOSE...

DS: -nods, twirling his tongue with karkats-

CG: -MOANS LOUDLY AGAINST YOUR MOUTH- NNNGH... -TIGHTENS AROUND YOU, THEN CLIMAXES AGAIN, PANTING AS HE RIDES IT OUT, ROLLING HIPS AGAINST YOURS-

DS: -he came shortly after, his heart beating and his breath coming in short pants

DS: -**

CG: -COLLAPSES ON TOP OF YOU, AIR WHEEZING IN AND OUT OF HIS LUNGS AS HE LIFTS HIS HEAD TO SMILE AT YOU, SWEAT PLASTERING HIS HAIR TO HIS FACE-

DS: damn

CG: -SMILES WEAKLY- THAT WAS SPECTACULAR

DS: h3ll yeah

CG: -LAUGHS SOFTLY- SHIT...IF THIS IS WHAT THE SEX IS GONNA BE LIKE, WERE NEVER LEAVING THIS ROOM.

DS: yeah

DS: im chill with never leaving

CG: -YAWNS AND CUDDLES IN CLOSE- ME TOO. IM CONTENT TO REMAIN IN YOUR ARMS FOREVER.

****heh hheh so yes that happened at 2 or 3 am. Beautiful. As always, read and review! And check out my other stories loves! ****

**Hugs and kisses!~halter**


End file.
